Naming a baby Black
by Allons-y Lovelies
Summary: Just a little one-shot on how I think Sirius would name his kid if he ever had one. AU, obviously. R&R!


**Disclaimer- I don't own HP!**

**Just a little one-shot I wrote for Sirius. R&R!**

"Sirius, sweetheart, what are we going to name the baby?" Adara Black asked her husband, Sirius. She was currently 8 months pregnant, and they hadn't even started to discuss baby names.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sirius replied absent-mindedly, absorbed in his motorcycle magazine.

Adara hit him across the head with her newspaper. "Sirius! Pay attention! We don't know what gender the baby is yet."

Sirius rubbed his head, scowling at his beautiful wife resentfully. "Fine, fine." He grabbed a quill, ink and some parchment.

"Pink, Sirius? Really?" Adara raised an eyebrow.

Sirius pouted. "I like pink."

Adara grinned. "Okay Siri, okay. Write down-" Adara cut herself off when she noticed Sirius writing a name in big, bold, pink letters.

"What's the name Sirius?" She asked him.

Sirius shook his head with a big grin. "Nope. Wait 'til the end. I want this name to be forever imprinted in your mind. This name, will blow away all others you think of."

Adara severely doubted that, but decided to play along, for her husband's sake. "Whatever, Sirius. Could you please write down…" Adara bit her lip while she thought. She'd always loved the name Indigo. "Indigo. And Despina. Ooh, and Ria. Better put down Zara as well."

Sirius quickly scribbled those names down, but he was still grinning like a maniac. "Any others, Love?"

"Yes. Paige. And also Eve."

"You do realize that these are all girls names, right?" Sirius pointed out.

Adara stuck her tongue out. "Fine. Add on Jason and Daniel. And Adrian.

"Are you done _now_? Because I think you should stop. When you hear this baby name that I came up with, you will just _faint _and you will forget the other names because this one is just so perfect." Sirius gave Adara peck on the lips and then rubbed her gigantic belly lovingly.

"Why don't you let me hear this 'oh so special' name?" Adara suggested.

Sirius beamed. "Okay. Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait fo-"

"Would you just tell me the bloody name?"

"Okay, okay okay okay, are you ready?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Yes!" It wasn't wise to piss of a pregnant Adara.

"Wait for it… The kid will be named… HARLEY DAVIDSON!" Sirius shouted. "The first name will be Harley, and the middle name will be Davidson!"

Adara blinked. And then blinked again. "We are not naming our baby Harley Davidson."

"It's named after my motorbike though!"

"Normal people don't name _babies _after motorbikes Sirius!"

Sirius pouted. "Elvendork? It's unisex. **(Hee hee, has everyone read the prequel? I loved it!)**" He winked.

Adara glared. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by their best friend James popping out of the fireplace, standing back ready to catch his wife Lily as she fell out. She wasn't the most graceful person on earth and it didn't help that she absolutely hated flooing as well.

"Lily! Tell my husband that Harley Davidson is _not _a suitable name for a child!" Adara demanded.

"Sirius too? James has been begging me to call our child Elvendork! I think that that's considerably worse than Harley Davidson!" Lily growled, cradling her stomach protectively.

"Ooh, big words! Lily-flower's angry!" Sirius sang. Lily scowled at him.

"Nice name mate, Harley Davidson's awesome!" James exclaimed, clapping Sirius on the back, ignoring his wife's glare.

Adara turned to her best friend. "Why are our husbands so immature?"

Lily just shook her head, annoyed.

"THE BABY'S COMING THE BABY'S COMING THE BABY'S COMING!" Sirius shouted happily from the fireplace in Lily and James' house.

Lily squealed. "We're coming! Tell 'Dara that I'm coming!"

"Will do." Sirius saluted and disappeared.

Lily and James grabbed a handful of floo powder each and jumped into the fireplace, yelling, "St. Mungo's!"

They arrived to see Adara sweaty and panting whilst clenching Sirius' hand tightly in her own.

"Lily! Finally! These contractions hurt like a son of a bitch!" Adara let out a gusty sigh. "I've asked for painkillers, but since I'm having a bloody natural birth, they won't give them to me!" She complained.

"It's okay sweetie, it'll be fine." Lily reassured her best-friend.

"Yeah Ads, I'm sure the pain won't get much worse." Sirius told her.

"_You_ guys try being pregnant!" Adara hissed.

"I _am _pregnant 'Dara." Lily reminded her.

Adara grumbled and then clenched Lily and Sirius' hands whilst she yelled in pain. "F****ing contractions!" She shrieked. "This is all your bloody fault for getting me f***ing pregnant!"

"I think that this'll be much worse when she's actually pushing out the baby. I feel for you mate." James whispered to Sirius, whose eyes widened.

"Oh _shit_." Don't get him wrong, he absolutely adored his wife, but when it came to all of this stuff, he was as helpless as James.

Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew popped out of the fireplace to see their best-friend, Sirius Black, awkwardly cradling a little baby in his arms. Lily, James and Adara were cooing over it, and didn't even look up when the two men arrived.

When Sirius noticed them, he gestured for them to come over.

"Fellow Marauders, meet… Harley. Davidson."

Adara rolled her eyes. "Boys, meet Lyra Delphinus Black."

**And **_**that, **_**my friends, is how Sirius named his baby. Well, how Adara named her baby. When I thought of writing this, I was just wondering, what would Sirius Black call his baby if he ever had one? And this is the result. Not my best fiction, but I still like it. As always, please review!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


End file.
